Querida HitsuKarinista: ¡Veté al diablo!
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¡Tú! ¡Si, tú! ¡La que cree que estoy enamorada de Toshiro! Más te vale leer esto.


Querida HitsuKarinista: ¡Veté al diablo!

Primero que nada, hola, supongo.

Bien, segundo que nada, voy a dirigir esto para alguien que sea una chica.

Pero si eres un chico, solo da vuelta esto de modo que se adapte, obviamente, duh.

Como sea, soy Kurosaki Karin, tengo veintinueve años aunque me veo de dieciocho porque ahora mismo estoy viviendo en la sociedad de almas con mi hermano mayor que es capitán del escuadrón ocho, aparte de que también soy su teniente.

Voy a ir al grano.

Quiero que te saques esas ideas de que yo estoy enamorada de Toshiro… eh… el capitán Hitsugaya, quiero decir.

¿Creías que no nos íbamos a dar cuenta de esas páginas de Facebook y esos fanfics idiotas de nosotros dos?

Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que las encontráramos, aunque, la verdad, fue cosa de Rangiku-san.

¡Pero ese no es el punto!

¿En qué mierdas están pensando tú y todas las otras locas?

¡Toshiro y yo ni amigos somos!

Eh… quiero decir el capitán Hitsugaya.

Bueno, nos llevamos bien y a veces pasamos el rato juntos…

¡Pero no llegamos a amigos! Solo somos conocidos.

Está bien que nos llamemos por nuestros nombres y eso, pero no podría llamarlo mi amigo.

¡Y no es porque quiera que seamos algo más! Solo no nos tenemos esa confianza.

Estoy escribiendo esto para quitarte de tu cabecita romántica esas locuras.

¡Sí, locuras!

¿Qué te hace creer que yo, precisamente yo, estoy enamorada de Toshiro, precisamente él?

Está bien que le haya insistido mil veces para que me llamara por mi nombre, está bien que a veces me le quede mirando, está bien que crea que sus ojos son bonitos, está bien que lo dejé dormir con la cabeza apoyada en mi regazo, está bien que cuando haga eso le acarició los cabellos, está bien que a veces suspiró pensando en él, está bien que él sea el único capaz de hacerme sonrojar, está bien que mi corazón se ponga a latir a una velocidad que rivaliza con el shunpo de Yoruichi-san por él, está bien que me moleste que otras chicas se le acerquen, y está bien que me encanten sus sonrisas ¡pero esos no son motivos para que creas que estoy enamorada de él!

¿Qué? ¿No me crees?

Pues tengo razones que explican cada una de esas cosas ¡y distan mucho del amor!

Si yo le insistí mil veces para que me llamara por mi nombre, es solo porque no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido, es muy formal (mis demás amigos de la primaria no cuentan). Además, yo lo llamó a él por su nombre, así que solo pensé que sería justo.

No es por alguna tontería romántica como que me guste la forma en que dice mi nombre, la forma en que cada letra rueda por su lengua saliendo por su boca con esa voz suya tan grave pero tan jovial… no, no es por eso en absoluto.

Si me le quedó mirando algunas veces, ¡solo algunas, eh! No es porque crea que él es guapo.

¡Ni por asomo!

Solo que… ¿no vieron su apariencia? Sí, es muy rara. Cualquiera se le quedaría mirando a alguien con aspecto tan anormal.

¡Y no porque esas características extrañas sean atractivas! Solo porque son… eh… bueno, eso, sobrenaturales.

¿Quién podría creer que ese cabello suyo le favorece? ¿O que ese peinado lo hace parecer genial?

Nadie, en absoluto, mucho menos yo.

Bueno, admito que sus ojos me parecen bonitos, pero también los ojos de Rangiku-san o de Rukia-chan. Eso no dice nada.

Y que sea el único hombre cuyos ojos me gustan tampoco.

En cualquier momento puede aparecer otro chico con ojos tan bonitos también.

¡No prueba nada!

Bueno, si lo dejó dormir con la cabeza apoyada en mi regazo es porque… ¿no vieron al pobre?

Rangiku-san lo sobrecarga de trabajo.

Cuando tiene días libres yo voy para asegurarme de que tomé una siesta y no siga trabajando ¡y no porque me preocupe, eh!

Solo que es tan cabeza-dura…

Y bueno, no hay camas en su oficina, (sí, el tipo pasa su día libre en su oficina) así que tiene que recostarse en el sillón.

Y ¿qué tiene de malo darle una mano?

Si yo fui la que le insistió para que durmiera, (y repito, no porque me preocupe) al menos tengo que tener la decencia para no dejar que se rompa el cuello o algo.

¡Y no por algún tonto motivo romántico que te estés imaginando!

Y si le acarició el cabello mientras duerme, tampoco es por alguna cosa que se te pasé por la cabeza, romanticona, es porque…

Su pelo es suave ¿de acuerdo? Es agradable. Y si es agradable ¿por qué voy yo a negarme el gusto?

¿Solo porque tú y un montón de locas puedan malinterpretarlo? No, obvio no.

¡Y no tendrían por qué malinterpretarlo!

Yuzu también juega con mi cabello. ¿Lo ves? Es normal. ¡No tienes por qué creer que es por algún bobo enamoramiento!

Lo de suspirar por él tampoco es por eso. No son suspiros enamoradizos, son… eh… de exasperación.

¡Sí, eso! Él es realmente exasperante.

Con su terquedad, su frialdad, su arrogancia, su indiferencia, con su exagerada sobreprotección ¡a veces peor que la de Ichi-nii!

Y muchísimas, muchísimas cosas más que realmente sacan de quicio a cualquiera.

Así que ¿ves?

No es un motivo por el que puedas creer que estoy enamorada de ese anciano gruñón en el cuerpo de un joven sexy.

¡¿Por qué escribí eso?!

¡¿Por qué esta cosa no borra?!

¡Maldito Urahara! Me dijo que esta mierda andaba perfectamente, ya verá cuando lo agarre el muy estafador malparido hijo de puta tacaño.

Disculpa eso, solo que para hacerte llegar esto tengo que usar un invento de ese charlatán y… bueno, no importa.

Solo ignora eso último que escribí, yo no creo que Toshiro sea sexy ni nada… ¡Olvídalo!

Fue un error, estaba pensando en otra cosa, me equivoque de teclas, lo que sea pero ¡no quise escribir eso!

¡Agh!

Como sea.

Es verdad que él es el único que me hace sonrojar. Pero el sonrojo no siempre es una señal de amor.

Puede que sea por ira o vergüenza ¿sabes?

Y que él sea el único chico, o persona en general, tampoco quiere decir nada.

¡Por supuesto que no!

En cualquier momento puede llegar alguien más que lo consiga.

No significa nada. Pff.

Y lo de que mi corazón se ponga a latir muy rápido… bueno, pues…

Eh…

Este…

Es solo que…

Bueno…

Solo…

Ejem…

Él…

Yo…

Eh…

¡AGH!

No importa. Solo que no es por amor. ¡¿Oíste?! ¡NO ES POR AMOR!

Pasemos al siguiente tema.

Eh… mi molestia por las chicas que se le acercan.

Uf! Ese es fácil…

Si me molesta que esas chicas se le acerquen ¡es porque son unas zorras!

Y no, no es por celos. Si estás pensando que es por celos ¡estás muy equivocada!

Es solo que ¿a quién le gusta que unas perras en celo anden revoloteando alrededor de su amigo? Eh… quiero decir, conocido.

En fin, de cualquier tipo decente.

Y que no me importe en lo más mínimo ver zorras alrededor de mis otros amigos no quiere decir nada.

Es solo que Toshiro es el único de mis amigos… eh… conocidos, que no quiere tener zorras alrededor.

Ya sabes, él no es ningún pervertido… él es… tan… perfect…

¡Perfectamente imbécil! ¡Iba a escribir perfectamente imbécil, eh!

Maldita cosa que no borra…

Como sea. ¿Qué nos queda?

Ah, sí…

Sus sonrisas…

¡Ejem!

¿Escribí que me encantan? ¿Eso escribí?

Pues… bueno, sí… ¡pero no todas sus sonrisas, eh!

Solo esas que da cuando derrota algún enemigo. Y es porque yo también estoy feliz de que derrote a ese enemigo.

Ni modo que me gusten esas sonrisas suaves que da cuando lo ayudó con su papeleo.

Ni hablar de que adore esas arrogantes que da cuando me devuelve las bromas.

O esas tiernas cuando actuó infantilmente haciendo berrinches o esas cosas.

O esas cómplices que solo comparte conmigo.

O esas ladinas.

O esas grandes y felices.

O incluso las tristes.

O todas las otras…

Sip. Definitivamente esas sonrisas no me hipnotizan o idiotizan ni nada por el estilo.

¡No te atrevas a creerlo!

El punto aquí, que estoy segura de que deje completamente claro, es que:

No estoy enamorada de Hitsugaya Toshiro.

¿Lo captas? No lo estoy.

¡Ni un poco! ¡De ninguna maldita manera! ¡Nunca!

¿Qué? ¿Sigues sin creerme? Pues:

¡Veté al diablo!

Estoy segura de que fui muy convincente. Di muy buenos argumentos ¡que para nada son mentiras!

¿Qué? ¿Crees que me estoy mintiendo a mí misma? ¿Qué estoy en la etapa de la negación?

¡Veté al diablo!

¡Yo no estoy enamorada de Toshiro!

Punto. Final. Se acabó. Acéptalo.

Así que, HitsuKarinista, deja de hacer tontas páginas en Facebook y de darle me gusta a las ya existentes.

Deja de crear fics tontos emparejándonos de una manera estúpida y cursi.

¡Y deja de leerlos!

En general, deja de creer que existe la más mínima y remota posibilidad de que esté enamorada de él.

¡NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TOSHIRO!

Esperó haber sido lo suficientemente clara.

Esperó que tú, romanticona, accedas a mis exigencias y dejes de escribir esos cursis fanfics ¡y de leerlos!

Esperó que tu gusto por esa pareja que tan ridículamente denominaron HitsuKarin haya disminuido considerablemente.

Y esperó, que de lo contrario, no tener que ir a hacerte una visita y rebanarte en muchos pedacitos de cursi chica loca.

¡Porque la loca aquí no soy yo, eres tú!

¡Tú que crees que estoy enamorada de ese enano albino frívolo inexpresivo arrogante creído!

Desde ahora te bajare del poni, niña, diciéndote que ni ilusiones te hagas.

Porque no importa cuánto me haga sonrojar, cuánto me haga reír, cuantas sonrisas me cause, cuantos suspiros me arranque, cuantas de sus miradas me derritan, o cuanto anhele su tacto…

¡No estoy enamorada!

Y si después de todas mis brillantes, coherentes y creíbles justificaciones sigues creyendo que amó a T… el capitán Hitsugaya…

¡Veté al diablo!

Atentamente: Kurosaki Karin.

Posdata: Habló en serio. ¡Dejen de joder con los fanfics!


End file.
